


Molten

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop and the Bentley, Bookshop loves them both, Crack and Angst, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Ouch but ends okay, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), The Bookshop is Sentient, The Bookshop's Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: The bookshop is sentient, and this is just a glimpse of her perspective. Warning: Contains the bookshop fire scene"The bookshop didn’t know what the date was when she became aware. Like so many things, it had been a gradual process. One day she had felt a surge of love and had followed it back out of herself away from the darkness, and the being who lived with her was gently brushing his hand over one of her shelves with a feeling of adoration as he added some new books."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 116





	Molten

The bookshop didn’t know what the date was when she became aware. Like so many things, it had been a gradual process. One day she had felt a surge of love and had followed it back out of herself away from the darkness, and the being who lived with her was gently brushing his hand over one of her shelves with a feeling of adoration as he added some new books.

The love filled her, and she gave some of it back to her Caretaker. She felt his pleasant surprise and while she had not sorted how to understand words, she understood his feelings as he spoke to her quietly. Acceptance and love were chief among them, but also his protectiveness. He was her guardian.

She learned to absorb the words and the knowledge from the books he so carefully selected. In the end, she settled on the name Caretaker for the being that lived with her. She never quite sorted how to hear or speak as the humans did, but she had worlds of knowledge to enjoy within her and did not feel any lack other than the inability to communicate with the one who loved her most.

After a time, she realized there was a second being who was there quite often. This one also seemed to overflow with love, but she realized it was not for her. She couldn’t stop herself from caring for this second being. Whenever he was there the waves of happiness and pleasure from Caretaker were far more common.

She ruminated on the best possible name for this second being. She reached out to him with her love as well, and while he did not rebuff her he did not reach back in quite the same way that Caretaker did. There was a hint of bemusement though, and still the overlying acceptance. He was pleased that she made the being he loved happy. Eventually, she settled on naming this one Light, for the life and joy he brought to her Caretaker.

Years went by and Caretaker and Light were always there. Sometimes they brought her new books, ones she could take in just as her Caretaker did. Sometimes they just spoke of things, words she still quite couldn’t understand but feelings she could enjoy.

Then there was the dark period. Caretaker came home alone. He was distraught and sad. Bookshop did what she could, pushing his favorite books to the front of her shelves, but he turned away from them with a sob.

Light did not come. Not for many, many years.

He did not come again until the city shook with the destruction outside. Caretaker had assured her nothing would harm her while he was there, and she trusted him. But she felt his pain at what was going on in the world, and his resolution to try to do something for it this time.

It was not long after that Light came and the darkness lifted in the shop. He was injured when he arrived, and Bookshop wondered if that was what kept him away so long. But just as Caretaker cared for her, he cared for Light. And while the two weren’t quite as at ease as they had been, they were together once more. And Bookshop felt the love pouring out from them.

The second night Light came back was when Bookshop realized there was another aura nearby. She had been so distracted by Light the first night, she hadn’t even noticed. This time, she cautiously reached out to the object in front of her shop. It felt like Light.

The being reached back and for a moment, they intermixed there on the sidewalk to the bookshop. Bentley, she said her name was. Bentley was new and young. She had a different name for Light, but it didn’t matter as they spoke in concepts. And both loved Light. Bookshop knew that Bentley would come to love Caretaker as well.

And so it continued for many years. Light and Bentley were never far away, and Bookshop relished their visits.

Until the Burning Time.

This time Bookshop had felt the agitation between Caretaker and Light. She had felt Bentley’s dismay as she pulled away from the shop, following directions given to her but hating them. Caretaker did not sink into despair as he had, but Bookshop was worried at his agitation.

He lit the candles carefully. Bookshop trembled at the power surge through her at the connection with another plane of existence, even as Caretaker’s hand rested on one of her shelves briefly. A reassuring touch that he was looking out for her.

Then Caretaker was gone.

The dust of his corporation settled onto her shelves. She could still feel him, she was part of him in a way. But he was too far away to reach.

The pain that tore him away had distracted her from the candles that she should have been watching. By the time she realized something was wrong, it was too far gone. She tried shifting books away and closing down any draft into the room, but there was only so much she could do.

She was burning, and she had no way to stop it. As each book was destroyed, it seemed a bit of her own knowledge and self disappeared with it. She wasn’t sure if this is what the humans meant by pain, but she ached with loss.

She wished for Caretaker.

Suddenly she felt Bentley. Bentley’s aura washing over her, horrified and terrified. And abruptly there was a sudden shift to peace and calm as Bentley pushed it all down in an effort to help her friend.

Bookshop felt relief as Light came bursting through her doors. He was here, he could call Caretaker. The relief turned to sadness as Bookshop realized that Light was searching for Caretaker. He didn’t know where he was either. Light was knocked to the floor as one of the windows shattered and Bookshop felt a creak.

Oh. She was collapsing. Too much of her was gone, too much eroded away.

She pushed what she could to hold herself up, she needed to give Light time to leave. And as an after thought, she nudged the book on the floor towards him. It was the last one that Caretaker had held. Perhaps it would lead the way. Books contained information, and it was the best she could do.

Light picked up the book and looked up. She felt his grief wash over her. His belief that Caretaker was gone was almost too much for Bookshop. She echoed the grief back at him and watched as he muttered something.

Light stepped towards the front door and paused as he reached out to touch the wall and for the first time she understood his words, “I understand. You’ve done so well. Time to rest now.” Bookshop didn’t remember anything else.

Terror. Ache. Grief. It all came rushing back and yet, she was here. Everything was whole. It looked like just any other day. There was a small laugh in her head, “Oh, I’m just resetting things. You’re a funny thing, aren’t you? I’ll have to come visit one day, but in the meantime I added some of my favorite books for you.” Just as quickly as he came and restored her, he was gone.

The sun rose and Bookshop wondered what was happening.

She felt Light come through her doors. It was not Caretaker, but it was Light. She sent out a wave of affection at his presence. She felt his happiness at her response. He was examining her, carefully checking her over.

Bookshop reached out and queried softly, “Caretaker?”

Light put his hand on the wall and his feelings for Caretaker rushed at her, but she got the message. Soon.

After awhile, Light left. And she waited. Light, Caretaker, Bentley. They would come.

It was after nightfall that Bentley pulled up, full of joy. Light pulled Caretaker through the door and they were… kissing? There were new feelings, but the deepest of joy poured from them both. Bookshop near shook with the strength of it.

Caretaker paused and rested his hand on one of her shelves for a moment. Home he said, they were home.


End file.
